Core Narrative 1
Beloved Anne The story will be told through an audio book- which consists of 8 journal passages, each describing the following instances: # Oz, weeps to his wife Anne , apologizing for his selfish act of driving under the influences- there he explains his inner struggles with depression after the miscarriage of their son. # For documentation purposes, Oz outlines the various issues within the prison. The excess amount of prisoners have caused these individuals to live in dangerous and hazardous environment. Food provided lacks the nutrients necessary for people to work and anyone sick is quarantined off into a secluded building rather than received treatment. # There have been a ton of missing individuals throughout prison and with no connection to the outside world, he wonders if they may perhaps be just transferring people. But that still doesn’t explain the use of violence - clearly smeared across the walls and floors… # It was one night that Oz was woken up to hear someone in a nearby struggle in the hands of some officers at night. He asked where he was being taken and all the officers kept responding with was “a better place". # There was a revolt within the prison- newcomers have revealed where prisoners are being taken- the once thriving Iceland has been deemed by the countries as the perfect place to rid of felons. Blood was shed and Oz had begun to lose hope in seeing his wife again. # Oz had woken up with a pain on his right temple. Hazily, he remembers that he had woken in the middle of the night and his overcrowded cell was stormed by prison officers. There, he was beaten for their amusement before being shoved onto some sort of vehicle, where he had woken up. They had in fact reached a dock. It was at that dock that they realized he, along with the other felons were being placed on a boat.vehicle # He ends up confirming that they are in fact on a cargo ship, filled with goods headed to Europe. The majority of prisoners are hurt, to possibly stop them from causing a ruckus when heading over to the new island as he heard while eavesdropping on some officers. At the moment, all prisoners have to consume is bread and water. # Oz has now lost hope. Now stranded to live for himself- he ran off somewhere to escape the mad men that inhabited the coasts of Iceland. Dismembered individuals were all over as well as a ton of sexual activity left and right. This hunger for violence and intercourse has been searing in all these prisoner's minds as they rotted in their cells. Oz had to now go on a hunt for like minded individuals to now survive. GENRE: Action/Adventure, Drama PROTAGONIST: Dr Oz Ramirez ANTAGONIST: The Collection Officers MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/ DESCRIPTIONS: Larry Skar- the crazy one who often seen mumbling to himself, was one of the first to show signs of hinting that prisoners were to be “thrown elsewhere". Most didn't pay mind him due to his unstable mind. Oliver Hernandez- the one to begin the revolt at the prison. Known for his outspoken attitude and use of brutality to get his way. Liam Taylor- Oz’s closest friend during his time in prison. Quiet fellow who just goes about his day unless provoked. Oz hopes to find him at the island one day. Anne Ramirez- Oz’s wife who struggles to move past her miscarriage a few years ago. Having been separated by her husband for close to two years now, she rarely writes back to Oz. Meanwhile, Oz tries his best to hang onto the idea that she will wait for him- but deep down he knows its a lost cause. PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS: HMP Frankland - the prison where all the prisoners are featured in this story Albert Dock- The dock where the cargo ships are that will take the prisoners to the island. Wasted Iceland- the island that he lands on with all the other prisoners ' '''ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION':' You learn of the background of Dr. Oz Ramirez- why he was tried and how he got to the island. '''TARGET MARKET:' Young Adults THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Young adults are very much into using social media in our age, however, the rise of streaming is also thanks to them. And since most YA have to commute to work, and Audio Book will ensure they have something to listen to while traveling. We are making the consumption easier for them as they wouldn't have to sit and read a printed journal instead. MEDIUM: Audiobook WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: Because we want to immerse people into the experience with usage of varying dialogue and SFX, we can maximize the experience while keeping costs low. PLATFORM: Audible.com WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: There will still be making money out of the product- but the likelihood of it making more than its costs is more likely because we do not have to worry about printing costs.